Berserker
Berserker (Quyền thủ) là một nhân vật trong game. Anh có cặp lông mày rậm và mái tóc búi màu đỏ. Anh có vẻ cũng đang cởi trần và mặc quần màu tím sậm. Một khi mở khoá, anh có thể được gặp trong quá trình chơi dưới dạng NPC, tay đeo Boxing Gloves (Găng tay đấm box). Anh sẽ đi theo hỗ trợ người chơi suốt level hiện tại sau khi tương tác. Cách mở khoá Anh có thể được mở khoá với giá 46,000₫ ($1.99) Những skin khác * "Wrestler" (Đô vật) - Giá: 46,000₫ ($2.00) ** Nhìn như một đô vật Lucha libre. * "Gladiator" (Đấu sĩ) - Mở khoá bằng hoàn thành thành tựu "Speed Trial" (Thử thách Tốc độ). ** Thêm chi tiết, "Sử dụng kỹ năng của Berserker để phá đảo trò chơi trong vòng 90 giây.” ** Sử dụng kỹ năng của anh trong skin này sẽ có hiệu ứng lấp lánH. * "4399 The Zombie" (Thây ma 4399) - Giá: Chưa biết ** Đây chắc là một skin quảng bá cho trang game 4399. Chỉ số Berserker có chỉ số máu cơ bản cao nhì, chỉ sau Werewolf nhưng cũng có chỉ số giáp yếu nhì, đồng hạng với Druid và Rogue, tuy nhiên có tỷ số thương cận chiến ngang tầm Assassin, Rogue, Werewolf and Druid. Kỹ năng tiêu hao năng lượng và mức năng lượng ít ỏi (150-170) của anh có thể làm gián đoạn lối chơi hung tợn của anh, nhưng việc này đã phần nào được cải thiện với Energy Buff. Berserker vượt mức trong việc gây sát thương cao cho kẻ địch, bằng cách nối đuôi những đòn đánh bình thường bằng những đòn phản công liên tục cho phép anh trở nên bất khả chiến bại. Nâng cấp Mỗi lần nâng cấp thay đổi chỉ số một chút. # +1 Máu - Giá: 500 gems # +1 Giáp - Giá: 1,000 gems # +20 Năng lượng - Giá: 1,500 gems # -2 giây Hồi kỹ năng - Giá 2,000 gems # Nâng cấp kỹ năng - Giá: 2,500 gems # "Get Energy whenever you kill a monster" buff - Giá: 5,000 gems # Nâng cấp vũ khí ban đầu - Giá: 8,000 gems Kỹ năng - Rage (Cuồng nộ) ;Cơ bản :Thực hiện đòn tấn công thật nhanh. '' * Trong vòng giây tiếp theo, Berserker sẽ tấn công với vũ khí đang cầm nhanh gấp đội bình thường. ** Nếu vũ khi có thể được tích/nạp, anh có thể tích/nạp chúng ở tốc độ nhanh hơn hẳn. *** Ví dụ, một khẩu Frost Eagle sẽ bắn đến 5 viên đạn, một cây Bow sẽ bắn 2 mũi tên khi kéo căng cung, và một cây Composite Bow sẽ bắn 2 mũi tên, với mũi thứ 2 ở mức độ nửa kéo. ** Điều này sẽ hao tổn năng lượng theo lệ thường. ** Điều này sẽ bỏ qua tầm cận chiến. Tức là anh sẽ vẫn dùng súng/cung/v.v. Kể cả khi kẻ địch đang trong tầm cận chiến. *** Nếu anh đang không cầm vũ khí, kỹ năng này sẽ không có tác dụng gì cả. ** Trong 1 giây tấn công này, sát thương nhận được sẽ bị giảm còn 1 (2 trong chế độ Badass). *** Tuy nhiên, những đòn nặng nề của quái như đòn laze của Varkolyn Leader sẽ chỉ giảm còn 3 khi chơi Badass. ** Kỹ năng này sẽ không hoạt động như ý với những súng laze liên hoàn, vì nó không làm giảm thời gian khởi động súng. *** Nó cũng không giảm thời gian nạp lại của những vũ khí quăng ném, tuy nhiên tỷ lệ chí mạng có tăng. ;Nâng cấp :''Tăng tỷ lệ chí mạng của đòn tấn công nhanh. '' * Áp dụng cho tất cả đòn tấn công thực hiện bởi kỹ năng. Lời thoại * ''"I like wrestling" (Bố thích đấm bốc.) : Khi tương tác ở Phòng Khách. * "Life is like playing Mahjong. You never know what tiles come next" (Cuộc đời giống như một ván chơi Mạt chược. Ta không thể nào đoán được điều sáp xảy ra.) : Khi tương tác ở Phòng Khách mà có Bàn chơi Mạt chược. * "Stop fighting! It's Spring Festival." (Bớt đánh nhau đi mấy má! Đang Lễ hội Du Xuân mà!) : Khi tương tác ở Phòng Khách vào dịp Tết Âm lịch. * "Wanna join me in a fight?" (Muốn choảng nhau không?) : Khi tương tác trong quá trình chơi. * "Count me in!" (Ok đi thôi!) : Sau khi quyết định đi theo hỗ trợ người chơi. * "These are no match for us" (Lũ quái này thì ăn nhằm gì với ta!) : Sau khi dọn sạch một phòng. Những thành tựu liên quan Thông tin thêm * Nhân vật này được thêm vào trò chơi trong bản 1.8.2. * Lời thoại của anh khi chơi Mạt chược là nhắc tới bộ phim Forrest Gump. * Trong thời kì đầu của phiên bản 1.8.2 và một số hình ảnh trước khi được cập nhật, kỹ năng của anh từng nói rằng "Thực hiện một đòn đấm” thay vì “Thực hiện một đòn tấn công thạt nhanh”. * Trước phiên bản 1.10.0, NPC Berserker từng cầm một cây Battle Axe. __NOEDITSECTION__